


Tunnels

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Adventurous captain and his first officer head off to explore the unknown. And it's not just a planet that they end up exploring.





	Tunnels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week one of Pornalot 2017.

“Come on! Show a bit of enthusiasm!” Arthur says, nudging Merlin in his side. 

“Don’t know why I should,” Merlin says, his eyes constantly checking their surroundings. 

“We’re the first people to ever walk over the surface of this planet! It’s exciting!”

“Severe burns, broken leg, frostbite. And that’s just from the last three times we went exploring the unknown,” Merlin grumbles. 

“It won’t be like that this time. We checked everything. There’s no hidden volcanic activity, no sudden weather changes. The broken leg was all thanks to your clumsiness. Nothing I can do about that,” Arthur says with a grin.

“Prat,” Merlin mutters.

 

***

 

“Look at the size of that cave entrance,” Arthur says, his eyes shining with wonder. 

It’s hard to keep your pessimism when Arthur goes into his excited puppy mode, all the burdens of captain status falling off his shoulders at least for a little while.

“We are not going inside,” Merlin says.

 

***

 

“Iridium,” Arthur reads off the screen of his portable scanner. “I’ve never seen such huge chunks of it so close to the surface of a planet.”

“That’s great. Let’s leave the caves then,” Merlin says.

Something about the cave system keeps him on edge. The tunnels seem unnatural. As if they were built rather than created by nature.

“Seriously,” Arthur starts, but before he can tell Merlin to stop whinging, a loud rumble spreads through the caves, echoing off the walls.

Merlin can feel the ground vibrate, the intensity growing as the sound nears. Arthur grabs him by the arm before Merlin can say anything, urging him to run. But it’s too late. Just a few metres ahead of them the wall of the tunnel bursts open.

“Holy shit,” Arthur gasps as a huge worm-like creature passes across the tunnel and buries it’s front end into the wall on the other side. 

It’s Merlin this time who tugs at Arthur’s arm. They move back, their eyes not leaving the neverending movement of the impossibly long creature. And then another one, or maybe the same one, bursts through the wall just a few paces behind them.

 

*

 

Merlin glares at Arthur who is still trying to convince their communication device, which simply isn’t built to send a signal through a mountain of stone and iridium, to reach their ship. The earthworm stopped moving a good while ago, trapping them in the small portion of the tunnel, and for all they know it could be dead already, never to move again. Merlin glares at Arthur some more.

 

*

 

“They’ll find us,” Arthur says, trying to pull Merlin even closer to his side to preserve more of their body heat. 

Even if their rescuers find the right tunnel, they won’t get past the worm, Merlin thinks but doesn’t say out loud. 

 

*

 

“I’m sorry. You were right,” Arthur mumbles. “I should have listened to you.”

It’s rare to hear Arthur apologize. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Arthur says. “Not that I want you to die,” he adds quickly, realizing how it sounded.

Merlin huffs out a laugh. Trust Arthur to be romantic in the clumsiest way possible. He tosses all his inhibitions and doubts aside and leans in for a kiss. 

 

*

 

“Oh god, just… fuck…,” Arthur gasps, pressing against Merlin’s fingers as they drag over his prostate. “Get on with it!”

“I do not carry lube with me on missions,” Merlin says and spits some more on his fingers before he continues working Arthur open. “I’m not risking our first, and possibly last, fuck to be mediocre just because you’re impatient,” he says, adding a third finger.

“Fuck,” Arthur breathes out, coming all over his belly. 

 

*

 

He rocks into Arthur at a languid pace, savouring the sounds Arthur makes, the quiet breathy moans, whispers of Merlin’s name. He kisses Arthur, pouring all the love and care he didn’t allow himself to share until now into the kiss. Angle of his thrusts changes. Arthur’s fingers dig into his sides as he begs him to keep it up, to not stop, to never stop.

The ground shakes and Merlin stills, looks to the side at the the earthworm as it starts to move.

“Really? Now?” he asks the uncommunicative giant noodle.

“Come on,” Arthur urges him on, rolling his hips.

With nothing to lose and no time to spare, Merlin pounds into Arthur who pulls at his own cock, adding to the mess on his stomach mere seconds before Merlin reaches his own peak, gasping Arthur’s name against his neck. 

As the sharp pleasure wanes, their breathing evening out, the rumbling also fades, the dust settling. Merlin can’t stop the slightly hysterical laugh from escaping him. They’re not dead!

“Merlin! Arthur!” Gwaine’s voice makes him tense.

Before they can move or say a word, Gwaine and Morgana run from around the bend of the tunnel.

“My eyes!” Morgana shouts after a moment of stunned silence, whipping around, while Gwaine punches the air and shouts, “finally!”

Maybe dying wouldn’t be such a bad option after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
